


Office Gossip

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [74]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Why does Illya wear a lot of black?





	

Like offices the world over, U.N.C.L.E.’s New York headquarters ran on gossip and conjecture. For a building full of people, for whom secrecy was the most pertinent part of their job descriptions, certain types of information flowed like water. The subject changed often, depending on what was going on that day, and today’s topic was “Why does Illya Kuryakin wear so much black?”

There was a very definite joint consensus, by all the women at least, that he looked amazing in it. Though, as a few pointed out, with his slim, athletic frame, he looked good in anything. Napoleon was a bit of a clothes horse, and it was obvious he put a lot of thought into his attire. For Illya, on the other hand, it was effortless. Even when he was at his scruffiest, it just made him look better.

As to the black he chose to wear, many assumed it was simply down to his job. As secret agent, he needed to go unnoticed, but it was quickly pointed out that someone wearing all black, in a crowd of colour, would stand out. The second theory was that, growing up in the Soviet Union, choosing what to wear was the least of people’s worries, as such, Illya had simply fallen into the habit of buying black.

The third, and most popular supposition, was that he was in mourning. He always wore a thin gold band, which seemed to suggest he was married. Given that he never mentioned a wife, it was assumed that she was dead

Naturally, as is the way with these things, the man himself got to hear of the different theories. There had been a time when being the subject of office gossip would have been an annoyance. After a few years in America, however, he had become used to it. Besides, he knew that the next subject for conversation would come along before too long.

Illya had to smile when he heard what was being suggested, especially as he knew they would never guess the real reason. Against what everyone thought about him, there was a streak of vanity within him. Illya knew he was attractive. He was very aware of the effect of his half-smile, and was able to deploy his ‘looking through his eyelashes’ trick at the drop of a hat. More importantly, he knew that black was a perfect contrast to his blond hair, and that it brought out the blue of his eyes.


End file.
